Twister
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: 1st Person. Moving to Bey City and in with my cousin Kenny was to help me start over. Yet now, all I feel like is that my life is a huge twister and I'm caught in the middle of it! Between the championship, fighting with my team, and the craziness of love, how in the world am I supposed to find who I am? -Max/OC, TyHilKai-


_A/N: Finding my muse of late has become a chore, but having some stresses gone and finding my comfort zone again means I can write once more. This is a rewrite of a fic I had up awhile back. I've decided to try again with the basic concept. _

_Contains: Mild swearing, suggestive themes, and vicious bit-beasts. Continuation after __**G-Revolution**__ and written in 1__st__ Person. OC-centric._

_Beyblade & Characters _© _Aoki Takao_

_Original Characters & Storyline _© _Mistress of the Arts_

_-x- -x- -x-_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"…Kenny…"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Kenny!"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The sheets flew off and into the air as I sprung to my knees, grabbing the closest thing to whack my cousin with - my hair straightener - and armed myself, ready to lunge.

"Oh my god, shut off the damn alarm clock before I throw it out the window again!"

I blinked as the sunlight streamed into the cramped bedroom through the blinds, lowering my arm as I looked around the abandoned room. Narrowing my eyes, I crawled over toward the bed and peeked over the edge. It had been made and Kenny was no where in sight. Using my weapon of choice, I shut off the alarm clock.

_**10:15 A.M.**_

I fell back on my rear, scratching the back of my head, yawning as I stretched and then fell back onto my futon. After a few minutes of lying there, silently trying to bribe my body to move from the warmth and coziness of my bed, I eventually heard the sound of my cell phone vibrating. I leaned my head back, staring at where the red chrome phone was charging. Wrapping my fingers around it, I chewed on my cheek as I read the caller ID before answering.

"Are you still in bed?" Kenny's voice demanded, before I could even get half a greeting out.

I sat up, yawning loudly on purpose. "Yup. So where'd you run off to now, squirt?"

You'd think by the time we would both be in our senior year of high school that Kenny's voice would've deepened just a bit more. Or that he'd grown a few more inches. That wasn't the case however and my poor nerdling of a younger cousin was still shrimpy and barely made a dent in the wonderful world of puberty.

Who am I? I'm Kelsey, his American cousin on his mother's side. The nice and expensive phone I was currently holding to my ear - listening to Kenny's boring and longwinded, rather pointless explanation that didn't seem to want to reveal his location for another five minutes - was the only thing my mother was paying for in regards to me.

My Aunt Kendra and Uncle Sei were the ones raising me. Up until last November, I had been a typical American teenager, living on the East Coast with my dysfunctional family. I had a little sister, who wasn't as blessed as I was and had some medical problems that took up a lot of my parents attention. My mother worked from home as a wedding planner and my father used to be a chef. That is, until he started to get sick. The past three years, I watched my Dad practically whither away.

He passed away last November.

That's when things went down hill for me. I stopped wanting to go to school, I wouldn't eat and I broke off all contact with all my friends, burning bridges all around me. I barely spoke two words.

I mean, my Dad was _more_ than my dad. He was my best friend and the only one in my entire family that seemed to have my back, other than my dear cousin of course. But considering the fact Kenny lived all the way in Bey City, it was a lot harder to keep in touch with him. Emails helped, but it wasn't the same as actually being in the same room together.

Kenny and I were practically inseparable when we were kids, maybe because we were so close in age. I was only a year older than him. On family vacations - back when we had the travel expenses - I remember always bouncing in my seat the entire flight and tackling the sweet little genius every summer. Of course, I never once dreamed that I'd end up living with him.

As I was saying, after my father passed away, things went downhill. My depression was so bad that even the doctors weren't sure what to do with me. No amount of anti-depressants or being dragged to Beyblade tournaments seemed to cheer me up.

The first three months were a blur to be honest. I couldn't really recall anything other than sleeping and eating. It was like the entire world was moving in slow motion and all the color had faded, leaving it a dull and empty place. It was black and white. There weren't any shades of gray to look for.

The morning of my 17th birthday, I got a long-distance call from Japan. I hadn't expected anything that happened that day. Kenny had called to talk to me, telling me he had gotten things straightened out with the high school and the transfer was all set.

However, being an emotionless zombie who hadn't paid attention to anything but basic survival, I didn't exactly get what he meant until the next day.

The next day I was on my way to the international airport, my mother barely saying two words to me as my little sister slumped over in the front seat, sleeping soundly. All she did was lead me through the bustling airport, got me checked in, made sure my luggage would be taken care of, and made sure I had my boarding pass in hand before taking me to my Gate.

I remember her squeezing my shoulders, telling me to mind my aunt and uncle and to do well in school. So long as I maintained good marks in school, there would be no complications. I already had a dual-citizenship with Japan, so all the legalities were taken care of. I had documents and a passport from both countries.

That was the last time I saw my mother. I remember only partially hearing her instructions, my focus on the yawning 11-year-old little sister clutching my mother's skirt, rubbing her sleepy eyes and telling me "good luck" in her sweet little voice and telling me she loved me.

That's how I ended up moving to Bey City permanently and in with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. They owned a Ramen Shop that was quite popular in the city. They didn't have much space above it though, so I had to share a room with Kenny. I didn't mind too much - he had his side of the room with his bed and computer system. We had to share a bathroom, but it wasn't too much of a hassle.

Adjusting to culture shock and the differences between the American school system and the school system here had been my greatest challenge. Now we were on summer break of our senior year, which could mean only three sweet glorious words.

_Beyblade World Tournament._

The best part was that I was now getting to participate with one of the greatest teams to ever grace the Beyblading world - BBA Revolution! The second best part was when Kenny had introduced me, it was as if I was immediately greeted like an old family friend. They had all been welcoming, even loudmouthed Daichi.

"Kelsey…Kelsey! Are you even _listening_ to me?"

"Whoops. Sorry, Cuz, kind of zoned out there for a sec." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck before twirling some hair around my finger. "So where exactly are you again…?"

"Ugh… I'm at Tyson's right now! We have practice today and you're wasting time!"

"What do you need me for? I'm just a cheerleader."

"Don't play dumb. You're the only one besides me that Dizzi will listen to. We need to configure some data on Daichi and Tyson's blades. I need you here ASAP!" 

"Alright, alright, don't get your Ming-Ming briefs in a twist. I'll be there soon, okay?" 

"How long is soon?"

"Hmm… 'bout an hour!"

"KEL -" 

I hung up and switched my phone to silent, humming to myself as I finally got to my feet, stretching before turning to my laptop and opening my iTunes, selecting my dance playlist. I danced around the room, singing along with _Disco _by _Metro Station _as I sorted through my side of the closet, holding up various outfits to the full body mirror I had begged Aunt Kendra to put in the bedroom.

I was a smart girl, one that loved computers and Beyblading, but I was still a teenager. I liked shopping and looking cute, in a sporty or sophisticated way. My favorite colors were pink, red, and white. I had been born the day after Valentine's Day, so I guess it was just programmed into my brain.

I wasn't exactly a girly girl, and I did have some tomboy aspects in personality. I also enjoyed rock music and playing _The World Ends With You _and _Final Fantasy _with the boys. I was Kenny's secret weapon whenever he was in a bind whenever we played online role-playing games.

Weekends usually consisted of us locking ourselves in our room, giant flat screen (Kenny and I had hacked into my savings account and I splurged for our room) and PS3 Matches on till the wee hours of the morning. Normally I would do some University research or check out the latest gossip on Beyblading as I watched him, sometimes taking over when he needed a bathroom break. During those times, we muted the mic and I opened a nice can of whoop ass on the ex-Bladebreakers.

To this day, Tyson never even suspected that one of their personal little cheerleaders had been pwning him every other weekend.

Tipping my head to the side and mussing up my cherry red hair, which I wore barely brushing my shoulders, I decided to go with red plaid shorts, a spaghetti strap white top that barely showed off my toned stomach - just enough to show a little hip - with my hooded, sleeveless red vest. I hung up the other clothes, turning to head into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower, washing and conditioning my hair. Once it was blow dried and I crimped it, I brushed my side-swept bangs just above my eyes.

Personally, I thought my eyes were my prettiest aspect. My face was heart-shaped and I had a pixie-like nose, my skin was apricot, and I had a beauty mark on my right cheek bone. My eyes, however, were a shade of brown almost like cinnamon. They complimented my cherry red locks nicely, I thought.

After adding a subtle amount of make-up, I grabbed my homemade purse. It was like a mini-backpack, designed to look like a cat. It was white with red stitching. I only carried the essentials - my cell phone charger, iPod, extra pair of earbuds, wallet, and an emergency stash of gummy bears.

Gummy bears were my one and only weakness.

Grabbing my phone - and disregarding the three voicemails and five text messages from Kenny - I then headed downstairs. I managed to slide my socked feet into black slip-on leather ankle boots, taking off before my aunt saw me and tried lassoing me into helping out in the shop today.

_-x- -x- -x-_

"It's been almost _two hours_!"

"Would you relax? I'm here."

Kenny turned from complaining to Hilary, who immediately broke into a smile and ran over to me. We hugged briefly before linking arms. Hilary had quickly became my bestie from day one. I loved her as if we were siblings - we had a lot in common when it came to brains, shopping, astrology, and of course cheering on our boys. I was also the only one who knew for a fact that Hilary had a crush on Tyson (being a bestie had its perks).

She reminded me of my best friend state-wise, but she and I had lost touch since my father passed away. I honestly doubted I would ever hear from her ever again. To be perfectly honest, it didn't bother me very much. Hilary seemed to be the one person who actually _got_ me. Like we were destined to be besties or something.

"Alright, so… whatcha need me to work on, Chief?"

Kenny knew I was only trying to get the heat off me by using his nickname. Normally I called him by his first name or "yo, nerdling" - something he actually responded to anymore. Giving me an annoyed look, Kenny then slid his laptop into my lap after dragging me away from my orange-clad friend. Pouting at the separation, I then sighed and took the headset that Kenny was handing me, placing it over my left ear and speaking into the mike that lit up every time I spoke.

After learning how dirty some of our rivals were (holy crap, _our! _Squee! I'm totally part of the team now!) and Dizzi had been held hostage by the Blitzkrieg Boys, we learned we had to be careful. So only Kenny and I were the only ones to handle the laptop and speak with the bit-beast, who wouldn't speak to us unless we had the headset on. All data was backed up on two flash drives as well, and we had an outlink portal set up on my palm-pilot that would allow me to delete all the data on the system if Dizzi ever fell into the wrong hands. Only _I _knew the codes and passwords to get to the portal.

It seemed silly to an outsider, but Kenny didn't just have vital data on BBA Rev. He had data on intense Beyblade research that he had been working on - stuff that would blow even Project Power Beyblade's mind out of the water. It was as if Kenny's brain had been modified for the sole purpose of discovering secrets and research for Beyblading that would change the world.

I felt privileged to know about the research, let alone carry copies of all his data. I had a the flash drive hidden somewhere safe. Somewhere no one would be able to get it. I kept my palm-pilot on me at all times too, it always in a metallic wallet in my back pocket. With my shorts being as tight as they were, I always felt the wallet pressed against my backside. If it wasn't in my wallet, it was locked securely in my purse in a hidden compartment I had made while making my bag.

"Good afternoon, Kelsey."

"Good afternoon, Dizzara." I replied, giving a little smile before my fingers typed quickly across the keypad. "Alright, so what modifications are we working on today in regards to Dragoon and Strata Dragoon?"

"Well, the Chief and I have been amplifying the power boosters, but there's a severe disadvantage between power and defense, so we're trying to figure out what would be best to use to counterbalance it."

"How about we try a medium weight disk and use a stable metal for the defense ring, which should increase the defense but not weigh down the blade so much that it can't use all of the amped power."

"Alright, let me run the simulation."

Hilary scrunched up her nose a bit, hearing my end of the conversation. She was smart, brilliantly so, and was even the Student Council President and the Class Representative of our senior class, having scored the highest in all subjects (Kenny still had slight issue in his Phys Ed class marks, which placed him as second), and she even had a scholarship to study abroad in _Moscow_ next year for college. (I was totally jealous, but I hated the snow and cold so Russia was _all_ hers.) Still, even with her smarts, Hilary did not comprehend how I could easily go from talking like a normal teen to sounding like I was a scientist.

When it came to computers, I was as smart as Kenny.

"Hey, Tyson! Watch where you're spinning!"

"You're timings off again, Daichi!"

"Stop bickering you two!"

I looked up to see Tyson and Daichi with their hands around each other's throats, both shouting in unison as they turned to Hilary, who had her hands on her hips.

"HE STARTED IT!"

Hilary growled and grabbed the two boys, whacking their heads together. They both fell on their asses, with me snorting and trying hard not to giggle as they rubbed their foreheads and started cursing Hilary. She simply gave them a scarier glare, causing them to shrink up and shut up.

She was after all the coach of the team now.

Hiro had left last year, to continue on and pursue his life as an archeologist, working alongside his father once again. After being his assistant coach for three years, Hilary had learned a lot about coaching and she took over. Kenny and I were the brains and the repairs (granted, me actually launching a blade was basically an assassination attempt on Tyson, since I had no control whatsoever, so I stuck to just fixing the things).

While watching the three of them argue - well there was more finger pointing and accusations going between the two hotheads while our beautiful and quickwitted coach put them both in their place - I sighed and continued to work on configuring the data and trying to find the solution to Kenny's issue.

"Eureka!" I shouted, causing silence to go through the yard of the dojo. "Hey, stop gawking. I just solved the issue." Kenny scrambled over to see, before he face palmed. "Yeah, squirt. The answer was super obvious. You and I were thinking way too hard again."

"What am I, chopped computer bits?"

"Of course not, Dizzi." Kenny quickly took the headset and the laptop, freeing me.

I cracked my knuckles before yawning, sprawling backwards on the edge of the porch and staring up at the sky. It was a fairly warm summer day, with clouds drifting through the endless azure skies. Sometimes, I wished that I could just fly away.

To find a place where I didn't feel like a burden.

"Kels, your cat is ringing."

"Huh?"

I shot up, immediately taking my bag from Tyson and pulling out my cell phone. I quickly answered it, twirling my hair as a man's voice was on the other end of the phone. All I could feel was the anxiousness twisting in my stomach, just listening in mild shock. I quickly sputtered a reply, before thanking him and hanging up. My team watched as I slung the strap over shoulder, hastily trying to get my arm through the other as I hurried to retrieve my boots.

"What's going on, Kelsey?" Hilary called.

"I got a job interview! I'll be back soon!" I whirled back a moment later, "Tyson, can I borrow your skateboard?!"

Tyson blinked and hurried to retrieve it from his bedroom, it looking like it had never been touched and he even handed me his helmet. Thanking him and bowing, I quickly pulled on the helmet and grabbed the board, running out of the dojo and taking off. The city whizzed by me as I evaded kids playing card games or blading, people hurrying to their jobs or to stop by for a ramen bowl, and the occasional cat hissing at me. I flailed a bit as the railing of the stairs caught my eye, quickly leaping with my board and grinding down the railing. I breathed in the moment my board touched the earth, giving a sigh of relief that I hadn't wiped out.

"LOOK OUT!"

I screamed as I turned my attention back ahead, losing control and spiraling forward. The skateboard went in the air, and the next thing I knew my knee was scraped, I was bleeding, and basically laying across the stomach of a boy my age. Groaning, I managed to sit up and fall back onto my rear, grabbing my leg and examining my knee. I made a face at the nasty scrape.

"Hey, breathe. I got a bandage."

I made a face at the orange band-aid that had green frogs plastered on it, but before I could get a good look at whomever I had crashed into, they placed my board in my lap.

"Try and be more careful, sweetie."

_Did he just call me sweetie? The heck? What kind of guy my age uses endearments like that?  
_

I went to say something, but the boy was already gone. I got up and tested my leg. The band-aid was holding on fine, so I quickly grabbed the skateboard and took off again toward the other end of town. I had only about ten more minutes to get there.

Still, I couldn't help but wonder who the boy was that helped me. I had only gotten a glimpse of him. The only thing I could remember was that he was wearing orange. That's all.

"Today is going to be the day… the day I start taking care of myself!"

I was going to make sure of it.

_-x- -x- -x-_

_A/N: So what do you think of Kelsey? I find her awesome. Let me know what you think._

_-Mistress of the Arts_


End file.
